


parang di ko yata kaya

by WINTERFIERY61



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Medyo bastos, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Writer Byun Baekhyun, kavahstusan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINTERFIERY61/pseuds/WINTERFIERY61
Summary: Hindi kita gusto, lalong hindi kita trip ang peg ni Baekhyun pero bakit naman sya nag-i love you habang nasa loob nya ang tite ni chanyeol 𝘸𝘢𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘴!!!alternative summary wherein hindi na naman mga bata ang mag fubu na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun pero trip pa din nila maglaro ng tagu-taguan n̶g̶ f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	parang di ko yata kaya

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! hshshsh thank u for clicking this story!! hehe i would like to thank the following: 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘢𝘳𝘯 thank u sa mga mods for this 🥵🥵 fic fest!! and for the mahabang pasensya hihi. eneweyzz super disappointed ako sa story na to kasi HINDI ITO YUNG PLANO this didn't end up like how I planned so AAAAA plz enjoy y0n langz ty
> 
> PROMPT #: HUM003
> 
> PROMPT: FUBU lang daw pero bakit nagseselos si A sa bagong kaibigan ni B?
> 
> prompter di ko sure kung ito yung ineexpect mo pero sjsjke pagpasensyahan mo na badet >. <

_ "haah--uhh nhggg ahh- yeol ahh"  _

"B, keep quiet hmm? Can you do that baby? O gusto mong marinig ka ng mga kapitbahay ko?" 

"N-no-- _ aahh yeol"  _

No. Never. Never in Baekhyun's life he will let Chanyeol's neighbors see him na baliw na baliw for a tite,  _ no way.  _

  
  


Yung buong kwarto was filled with Baekhyun's moans, as Chanyeol continued to kiss his hole, tongue lapping over the pretty pink rim. 

  
  


Baekhyun was spread like a bulaklak holding his thighs and Chanyeol was the hari na papasok except Chanyeol is nakapasok na and he isn't gonna sasayaw ng chacha instead he's eating Baekhyun out, and yes  _ ang saya saya!! at ang sarap sarap!!  _

  
  


Kanina pa siya kinakain ni Chanyeol and mej malapit na talaga sya mag doubt kung may pera ba talaga to, kasi naman kung kainin lang naman ni Chanyeol yung butas nya parang kala mo di sya pinakain over the past few years, hindi naman sa nagrereklamo si Baekhyun, but, his butas want to take Chanyeol's big fat cock na. 

  
  


"Do you like it when I do this to you hm, B? Eating you out, slurping your juices? Do I make my baby feel good?" Chanyeol talks sa harap ng butas ni Baekhyun,  _ oh my fucking gulay,  _ Chanyeol's breath made him clench. 

With Chanyeol's skilled tongue, he drove Baekhyun insane, resulting him into a babbling mess. Chanyeol loves hearing Baekhyun's slutty moans, loves listening to it, and turns him on so much knowing _ he _ makes Baekhyun moan like a pornstar.

"Yes!! Yeol! ahh coc-ahh cock please!" 

"Ang sarap sarap mo B, look at that hole winking at me, baby.." Chanyeol smirked, and went up from kneeling to kiss Baekhyun's soft lips, letting him taste himself from his mouth. "I could spend hours eating this pretty little hole.. you'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" 

"y-Yes!! Yeol haaa-ah please cock ah want!!" Hindi na rin maintindihan ni Baekhyun yung words na finoform niya basta gusto na nya ng tite sa butas nya. 

Muntik ng mabasag ni Baekhyun ang mga glass windows ng bahay ni Chanyeol  _ buti na lang he didn't kasi wala syang pambayad if ever _ sa sobrang lakas ng sigaw niya when Chanyeol's thick finger penetrated him. He curled his finger inward sakto sa prostate ni Baekhyun. 

"Of course, you'd like that. Gusto mo yon diba? Gusto mo yung putang puta ka sa tite ko. Look at you, sabik na sabik na yang butas mong makantot." 

"y- Yes!! yes!! yeol hmm aah--nhgg" no thoughts head empty na si Baekhyun, ang tanging role niya na lang dito ay sumagot ng  _ yes  _ at umungol. Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol continued to massage his prostate. 

Baekhyun loves every bit of it. Chanyeol fucking him with his mataba, malaki at makapal na daliri with his laway as lube. Baekhyun loves being filthy for Chanyeol. 

Chabyeol reached for the side table with his free hand and squirted a copious amount of lube bago siya magdagdag ng isa pang daliri, and started to scissor Baekhyun, getting him ready for his cock. 

Chanyeol's movements were barbaric, his arms were flexing hard, his fingers spreading Baekhyun brutally resulting in the filthy squelch of too much lube, now dripping to Baekhyun's thighs. 

Baekhyun began to sob, feeling euphoric from rough fucking, his walls clenching tight, loving the feeling of being stretched as Chanyeol added a third finger in. 

"So tight.." Chanyeol groaned as he slapped Baekhyun's thighs. Adoring the pretty red mark he made over the pale skin. "Tignan mo kung paano iniipit ng butas mo 'tong mga daliri ko." 

Baekhyun's moans ng sobrang lakas,  _ as in,  _ sure na sure siya na narinig na sya ng kapitbahay ni Chanyeol kung di lang soundproof yung buong kwarto.

"Chanyeol please--please hnggg cock please please  _ please. _ " Baekhyun whimpered, he's toes curling, and shaking a bit, he's close to coming from how Chanyeol's finger fucked him. 

"Gusto mo' tong tite ko?" Chanyeol asked na parang di pa obvious sa kanina pang pagp- please ni Baekhyun. "Ang sikip sikip mo Baek. Sa tingin mo kaya mo 'tong tite ko?" 

Teary-eyed eyed Baekhyun whined, looking at Chanyeol na ngayon ang nakatitig sa namumula at namamasa nyang butas. "No please give me ahh cock, please!!" 

Chanyeol laughed at how Baekhyun looked so debauched, eyes rolling back, thighs quivering and a drool. 

"Stay quiet, baby. What if my room's not soundproofed? Maririnig ng mga kapitbahay kung gaano ka kaputa para sakin." 

Iling lang ang nasagot ni Baekhyun, kasi naman mars jusko naman titeng tite na sya. 

"You sure? But I think you love it? See? You nipples got harder, you keep on clenching on me, are you trying to cut off my cock? You want it B? Gusto mo? Yung nakikita ka ng mga tao? Naglalaway para sa tite ko hmm?" Chanyeol snapped his hips, pushing himself inside. 

"Gustong- gusto mo 'tong tite ko no? Look, B, you're swallowing me." 

"Haah- aah mhmm yees!" 

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's waist, he could feel the younger shaking, he could feel him getting tighter each second. He played Baekhyun's nipple, twisted it, knowing it is Baekhyun's erogenous zone. 

Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun ass cheeks more tighter. He loved the way his hand left a mark, how the pale cheeks get redder as he gripped tighter, marking Baekhyun, as  _ his.  _

"Ha-ah… cum-cumming!! yeo- _ ah"  _

Baekhyun meant it, he will never let their neighbors see him getting fucked, but Baekhyun can't help but get harder knowing someone may see him, on his hands and knees, getting fucked behind by his long time fubu.

It is possible. Especially with the windows opened na nakatapat pa sa window ng kapitbahay ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi din knows ni Baekhyun what the fuck happened pero one second they were watching a movie together and then the other second they're at Chanyeol's room fucking like bunnies. 

"Yeol I'm  _ ahhh  _ close  _ haah hnggg"  _

Wala ng maisip na iba si Baekhyun, as in no thoughts head empty si mhie, ang alam nya lang naglalamas pasok yung malaki at matabang tite ni Chanyeol sa butas nya. 

At sa bawat bayo sa kanya ni Chanyeol, lumalabas din yung lube na ginamit nila kanina. 

"Let's cum together." 

And with one last hard bayo, they both came. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's forehead, he did, he  _ always  _ did. Pagkatapos, pinagdikit nya yung mga noo nila. Just resting. 

"Sleep, I'll clean you up." 

Baekhyun drifts into dreamland after a while.

He was woken up by the smell of food. As he went to the kitchen he saw Chanyeol, topless, only on his apron, cooking. 

Mej naconfuse pa si badet kung ano yung kakaninin nya.

"Hey! You're awake. Sit down, you should eat." 

Baekhyun didn't mind what Chanyeol said, instead pumunta sya sa likod nito and back-hugged the latter. 

"Hey, if you're tired pa, you can go sleep after eating." 

Yes, opo, aaminin ni Baekhyun, he's  _ tired.  _ Not just work nya but from everything. And Chanyeol, his safe haven.  _ luh pelikula ka teh  _

"No, just- nothing. Bawal ka na ihug?" pout pa ni Baekhyun sa busy-ng busy na si Chanyeol. 

"No!! Of course, you can hug me anytime. Let's eat na, or do you want me to eat  _ you  _ instead?" 

"Gago!" 

_ hala ka teh, gago ka talaga.  _

After eating, Baekhyun dressed himself with his clothes, na nasa walk in closet ni Chanyeol.  _ yes mga mars, may space sya aa walk in closet ni Chanyeol. _

  
  


Him and Chanyeol, have known each other since college, he's been Chanyeol's fubu for like 2 years? Hindi naman sila fubus at first, syempre, pabebe si Baekhyun, they were friends at first, and then after a one drunken mistake sa reunion nila,  _ di nya alam kung bakit may reunion agad eh 3 years pa lang naman nung grumaduate sya _ anyways, after that night, they started to go out, and boom here we are. 

If Baekhyun knew na it will be 3 weeks,  _ 3 fucking weeks  _ until he met chanyeol again, sana pala he impaled himself on Chanyeol's cock. 

Kasi naman, both of them are busy with work. Baekhyun, a magazine writer, the editor keeps on nagging him na, now Baekhyun's close to finishing and his body's aching to go out and hang out. 

Kahit naman busy sila both, everyday pa rin sila nag- uusap, be it text, or video call. 

Baekhyun's day would start with Chanyeol's, "Good morning, B." and it would end with them both ranting about their work. 

Chanyeol's schedule is pretty hectic too, he's been up in the office from 6 in the morning until he finishes everything he's been doing, and it ends usually at 12. After establishing his own recording studio after graduating, 3 years and his PCY Recordings, is now on peak. 

When Baekhyun finished his work, he went home para mag ready sa weekly Saturday night outs nila soo and jd,  _ yes yayamanin  _

And kahit naman pagod si badet di nya palalagpasin ang trending chikas for 2020 na anchor si kyungsoo at jongdae. 

  
  


or so he thought

with flashing lights, upbeat music and colorful smokes nagpanting ang tenga ni baekhyun sa showbiz chika ni kyungsoo. 

binirahan lang naman sya ni kyungsoo ng, 

"are still fubus with chan? I saw him sa bgc kahapon with the velasco's daughter, yung owner ng swiss?" 

_ *insert deep male voice* and from that moment he knew he fucked up  _

He didn't know Chanyeol, came back from his business trip from Milan, well it's not like Chanyeol needs to let him know pero ni ha ni ho wala man lang? 

  
  


Baekhyun went home that day na super sad as in, kung nasa facebook 2012 era lang sya, nag post na siya ng "bAhKit g4n2 anG 3aRth?!!!!!..... mInahAAL NaMan kTa ng Bu0 p3ro wHy!!.." 

Yes, Baekhyun loves Chanyeol, he didn't know when pero when waking with Chanyeol feels so normal like he wouldn't mind waking up with him for the rest of his life, when he love hearing Chanyeol and his clumsy stories, when just looking at Chanyeol feels so.. unreal. 

As Baekhyun had realizashuns and overthinking and went super :((( kasi nga just like ksoo once said  _ oh kantutan lang ha walang selosan.  _

Chanyeol contacted him the next day saying he wanted to hangout but Baekhyun, _ the primadonang B, denied _ . Chanyeol tried to ask him a lot of times, and it's been a week and still Baekhyun doesn't want to see Chanyeol. 

_ anong kaartehan to Baekhyun, Baekhyun's marupok alter ego would always say  _

  
  


And Chanyeol was like OMG VAKEET but ignored it on the first few days until he noticed B was shooing him away and was starting to avoid him. 

But Baekhyun couldn't take in anymore he needed to let his feelings out, he needed to let go  _ elsa yarn  _ so when Chanyeol asked him if they can hangout in his house, he said yes. Chanyeol on the other side of the world is very eager to ask what the heck happened. 

As soon as the door opened Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's neck and started to kiss him like a madman  _ ikaw naman teh kasalanan mo yan namiss mo tite nyarn no?  _

Like the moon and the sun they sync with each other,  _ bold star yarn  _

Chanyeol's lips moved against his and in no time nakapasok na si Chanyeol inside and Baekhyun enjoying the warmth given by the insides of the latter. 

"Fuck, b you feel so good  _ mmhm"  _ ah yes he lives to hear Chanyeol groan on his ears. 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun's mouth gaped sa laki ng tite nya and how Baekhyun's eyes got teary. 

Chanyeol made sure na pasok na pasok yung tite nya hanggang dulo, and when it's done, he planted his feet flat on the bed and started bayuhin si Baekhyun like the slut he is,  _ i'm just a hole sir  _

Baekhyun moaned loudly as he was fucked thoroughly, his legs shaking a bit, holding onto Chanyeol's biceps and sobrang baon na baon yung kuko nya. 

Chanyeol turned them over, and made him sit on his dick, "Ride me angel" and halos sumabog na si Baekhyun from the feels, baon na baon yung tite ni chanyeol and he can feel it poke sa stomach nya. 

With shaking legs, Baekhyun tried to grind,  _ and madam jusko ang sarap  _ "Such a good boy for me, yeah?"  _ tangina  _

This is completely different from what Baekhyun expected, he was used to Chanyeol being rough to him, calling him names  _ na gusto nya din naman,  _ but Chanyeol calling him names habang nasa loob yung tite nya  _ ang unfair naman!!!  _

As Baekhyun started with grinding movements, Baekhyun bounced sa tite ni Chanyeol with his eyes closed complete engulfed sa sarap ng tite ni Chanyeol na naglalamas pasok sa kanya. 

Baekhyun started crying, no hindi yung hagulgol, Chanyeol knows hindi din yung cry from sarap, he panicked, he thought he maybe hurted B accidentally  _ medyo iniisip nya din yung tite nya na nasa loob oa ni Baekhyun pero sige maya nya na intindihin yon _

_ "C-chan i- mhh i think we w- we should stop this mhhm"  _ Baekhyun couldn't stop moaning kasi yung tite ni Chanyeol nasa prostate nya. 

His mind hazy, he doesn't know what he was saying, cock leaking so much and his eyes brimming with tears sa bawat pasok ng tite sa butas nya. 

Chanyeol was in shock  _ huy sino ba namang hindi _ he didn't know what to say. 

He held Baekhyun's waist, like asking him to slow down, "B, w- what, what did you say? Right now? Are you hurt?" 

_ "no mhh no this is the last time we'll be doing this."  _

If pwede lang mag materialize yung surprised pikachu face si Chanyeol yon right now, he was extremely confused. "What's wrong?" was all he could utter. 

  
  


" _ Remember when we said that we'll stop once someone falls?? i- i love you."  _

_ in10se cRing3  _

Baekhyun still in haze, said "no no no you don't need to say anything can u just plz continue fucking me" hindi na rin alam ni Baekhyun what gotten into him and why did he blurted out those words, what he knows is just, he needs to let it out, he can't keep it anymore  _ pero bakit naman habang nagkakantutan  _

Chanyeol didn't know what to do, Baekhyun started rolling his hips, started to impale himself on that monstrous cock. 

Baekhyun came with Chanyeol's name on his lips, Chanyeol came too, thick and hot cum filling Baekhyun's inside. 

Chanyeol thinks that maybe they can talk na about what Baekhyun said earlier, but Baekhyun moved like a flash, super bilis nyang kinuha lahat ng damit nya sinuot tapos lumabas na,  _ ramdam nya pa yung tamod na tumutulo sa hita nya ang tanga nya sa part na yon pero sige  _

B went out like he didn't confessed while titeng nasa loob nya but anyway takbo sya papunta kina ksoo and jd and he make kwento while having crying and snot filling his face  _ EEW  _

Jd actually expected this to happen, with Baekhyun's feelings syempre naman.

While Chanyeol on the other hand looks baffled, surprised, amused, frustrated, lahat na ng adjective. 

Also he thinks  _ bakit parang na- kantot and run sya? ano to?? one last kantot?? ang huling kantot? hello love goodbye kantot? _

back to Chanyeol figuring things out, he was and always been in love with B but B wanted no strings attached like naunang lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun 3 years ago sa isang bday party kasi he's cute and wanted to be friends but B was so horny that time and offered to fuck bilang isang kyoti3 pi3 na naniniwalang  _ bigas na ang lumalapit sa manok tatangihan ko pa vah??? _

fucking became their routine, Chanyeol falling more and more kay Baekhyun but not wanting to ruin their relationship tried to hide it, same as Baekhyun,  _ ang cliche puta _

  
  


Chanyeol decided to give Baekhyun the space he needed, he also decided to figure out things first, before he decided to talk to Baekhyun. 

  
  
  


And well like all cliché love stories things ended up well, finally  _ every day nang may tite sa pwet ni Baekhyun  _

  
  


_ haiizxt mahal talaga ni baek ang tite ni chanyeol….  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ik cliché na yung ganto fubus na nainlove wt eo pero hello???? mga mhiE ano ba we all love cliché s!! sorry sa typos mwah mwah tsup tsup na lang sana naenjoy nyo huhu kita kits sa twitter or sumn!! let's b friends and chikahan tayo plz


End file.
